J Walker-Gordon's Song Parodies
by J. Walker-Gordon
Summary: (Originally a one-shot called I Just Can't Wait to Wear Green!) If you want to read (or sing) song parodies, then this is the FanFiction for you! Latest Parodies: See chapter
1. I Just Can't Wait to Wear Green

**Thanks to those who participated in the contest for Ninjago: A Kindergarten Story! (No, I'm not going to announce the winner. Yet.) Anywho, here's a little song parody that I made. Hope you enjoy it! (Note: This is before Lloyd became older.)  
**

* * *

 _(Italics means speaking parts)_

 **Lloyd:** I'm gonna be a mighty ninja

So enemies beware!

 **Sensei:** Well, I've never seen a leader

With quite so little cares

 **Lloyd:** I'm gonna be the main event

Like no ninja was before

I'm brushing up on looking down

I'm working on my swords!

 **Sensei:** _Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing_

 **Lloyd:** Oh, I just can't wait to wear green!

 **Sensei:** _You've rather a long way to go, young Lloyd,_

 _if you think..._

 **Lloyd:** No one saying do this

 **Sensei:** _Now when I said that, I -_

 **Lloyd:** No one saying be there

 **Sensei:** _What I meant was..._

 **Lloyd:** No one saying stop that

 **Sensei:** _Look, what you don't realize..._

 **Lloyd:** No one saying see here

 **Sensei:** _Now see here!_

 **Lloyd:** Free to run around all day

 **Sensei:** _Well, that's definitely out..._

 **Lloyd:** Free to do it all my way!

 **Sensei:** I think it's time that you and I

Arranged a heart to heart-

 **Lloyd:** Ninja don't need advice

From their uncles for a start

 **Sensei:** If this is where we are headed

Count me out!

Out of service, out of Ninjago

I wouldn't hang about

This child is nothing like I've ever seen

 **Lloyd:** Oh, I just can't wait to wear green!

Everybody look left

Everybody look right

Everywhere you look I'm

Standing in the spotlight!

 **Sensei:** _Not yet!_

 **Townspeople:** Let every person go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the towns and every where

It's gonna be Lloyd Garmadon's finest fling

 **Lloyd:** Oh, I just can't wait to wear green!

Oh, I just can't wait to wear green!

Oh, I just can't waaaaaait ... to wear green!

* * *

 **A/N: I think I've made Sensei more strict than he actually is... But, nah, never mind.** **(A little note to Olaflover13, you can use #NinjaNeverQuit..)**

 **J. Walker-Gordon out!**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit**


	2. Fixer Upper

**It's J. Walker-Gordon with another song parody! This time it's from Frozen! The song is Fixer Upper, and well, it takes place after the end of Season 3 and before the start of Season 6. Hope you guys like it!  
**

* * *

 _(Italics mean speaking parts)_

Edna: _What's the issue, dear?_  
 _Why are you holding back from such a man?_

Is it the clumsy way he walks?

Ed: Or the high-pitched way he talks?

Edna: Or the plastic square-shaped

Weirdness of his feet?

Ed: And though we know he invents well

It always ends up sort of badly.

Edna: But you'll never meet a fellow who's as

Both: Sensitive and sweet!

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

So he's got a few flaws.

Edna: Like his peculiar brain dear,

Ed: His thing with that dragon

Both: That's a little outside of nature's laws!

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

but this we're certain of

You can fix this fixer-upper

Up with a little bit of love!

Jay: _Can we please just_  
 _stop talking about this?_  
 _We've got a real, actual problem here._

Edna: I'll say! So tell me, dear  
Is it the way that he runs scared?

Ed: Or that he has too little cares?

Edna: Or that he only likes sing in the shower?

Nya: _Umm..._

Ed: Are you holding back your

Fondness due to his awkward weirdness

Edna: Or the way he covers

Up that he's the honest goods?

Both: He's just a bit of a fixer-upper,

He's got a couple of bugs

Both: Like his comic obsession

Or his confession

For his desperation of healing hugs!

So he's a bit of a fixer-upper,

But we know what to do

The way to fix up this fixer-upper

Is to fix him up with you!

Jay: _ENOUGH! She has feelings_  
 _for someone else, okay?!_

(blink, blink)

Edna: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

Ed: That's a minor thing.

Edna: Her quote "Feelings" is unappealing

Ed: And by the way she doesn't have a ring!

Both: So she's a bit of a fixer-upper,

Her brain's a bit betwixt

Get the admirer out of the way and

The whole thing will be fixed.

Edna: (To Nya) We're not sayin' you can change him,

'Cause people don't really change.

We're only saying that love's a force

That's powerful and strange.

People make bad choices if they're mad,

Or scared, or stressed.

Throw a little love their way.

Both: And you'll bring out their best.

True love brings out the best!

Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,

That's what it's all about!

We need each other

To raise us up and round us out.

Everyone's a bit of a fixer-upper,

But when push comes to shove.

Ed:  
The only fixer-upper fixer

That can fix a fixer-upper is

Both:

True! true!

True, true, true!

Love (True love)

Love, love, love, love, love

Love! (True love!)

True...

Priest: (Wonder where he came from..) Do you, Nya, take Jay to be your

lawfully wedded-

Nya: Wait, what?!

Priest: You're getting married!

Ed and Edna: Love!

* * *

 **A/N: I can tell that Ed and Edna are Jaya fans... (Hee hee.) Thank you to those who reviewed on Ninjago: A Kindergarten Story!  
**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife**


	3. You're Welcome!

**It's been a while since I updated this parody collection. :P So I decided to do _You're Welcome_ from Moana! If you haven't heard this song, the full video is out there somewhere on Youtube...**

* * *

Kai:

I see what's happening here

You're face to face with greatness and it's strange

Ya don't even know how you feel

It's adorable!

Well, it's nice to see my fans have never changed

Open your eyes, let's begin

Yes, it's really me, it's Kai: breathe it in!

I know it's a lot: the hair, the bod

When you're staring at a ninja star!

What can I say except you're welcome

For the times I've saved this land

Hey, it's okay, it's okay

You're welcome

I guess all the power's in my hands!

Hey!

Who saved Ninjago from the pirates from the sky?

It was the Ninja and

This guy!

When the Snakes gathered

Who fought them from down below?

You're lookin' at him, yo!

Oh!

Also I helped find Zane

(You're welcome)

To keep you guys from going insane

Also I harness the fire

You're welcome!

To watch me burn Nindroids and their wires!

So what can I say except you're welcome

For saving Ninjago, you see

There's no need to pray, it's okay

You're welcome!

Ha, I guess it's just my way of being me

You're welcome!

You're welcome!

Well, come to think of it

Guys, honestly I can go on and on

I can tell you every villain from season one

Pythor, the Skulkin, the Overlord, **(A/N: I know he's not from season one...)**

I'm just glad they're not here anymore

I killed the Great Snake

I exploded its guts

Helped you guys when you're in a rut

So what's the lesson

What is the take-away

Don't mess with the Ninja when they're on a break-away

And the stories you hear of us

It's tales of the bad guys we bust

Look where we've been

We stop bad things from happening

Look at that little flame just tippity-tappin'

Ha ha hey!

Well, anyway let me say you're welcome

For the safe island you know

Hey, it's okay, it's okay

You're welcome!

Well, come to think of it, I gotta go

Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome

Just for bein' my fans

I'm going away, away

You're welcome!

My admirers are all over this land!

You're welcome!

You're welcome!

...

And thank you!


	4. Do You Want To Play Some Baseball?

**Response(s) to Reviews:**

 **TheAmberShadow: Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I completely forgot about your request! I'd love to do it, but I'm kinda confused on how to do it. I don't know how to word this, but could you drop me a review with more details or something like that?**

 **This was requested by Jonathen (guest). The song is Do You Want To Build a Snowman? (Or in this case, Do You Want To Play Some Baseball?) This takes place before Cole became a ninja:  
**

* * *

 _(Italics are speaking parts)_

Cole: _Daddy?_

Do you wanna play some baseball?

Come on let's go outdoors

I never see you anymore

Come out the door

It's like you've gone away!

We used to be best buddies

But we're not

I wish you would tell me why?

Do you wanna play some baseball

It doesn't have to be baseball

Lou: I'm sorry, son. I'm busy.

Cole: Okay, bye...

* * *

Cole: Do you want to play some baseball?

Or go fishing by the lake?

It's getting kinda boring in here

Your disappearing thing is becoming so cliche!

I'm feeling really lonely

All these empty rooms

Just watching the hours tick by

* * *

 _[Cole's mom dies]_

Cole: Dad?

Please I know you're in there

Your dancing students have been asking where you've been

They say have courage and I'm trying to

Your son's right out here for you

Just let me in

We only have each other

It's just you and me

What are we gonna do?

...

Do you want to play some baseball?


	5. Shut Up And Fight

**CHRISTMAS BREAK! Well, for me anyways. Heh, I'm really feeling like Jay. 6 more dayz until Christmas!**

 **Anywho, this parody of Shut Up And Dance was requested by the one and only TheAmberShadow! I give credit to Amber for the first two verses. (Or is it paragraphs? I dunno.)**

* * *

Oh don't you dare run back,  
Just stay back-to-back with me.  
I said I'm going back,  
She said shut up and fight with me!  
This battle is my destiny.  
She said oh oh oh.  
Shut up and fight with me!

We were victims of the Pirates,  
The humans, Djinn, primate!  
Helpless 'cause of loss of our teammates!  
Oh we were bound to fight together,  
Bound to fight together!

She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened,  
We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare run back,  
Just stay back-to-back with me.  
I said I'm going back  
She said shut up and fight with me  
This battle is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and fight with me

Her dark red gi and a beat up snake,  
My lethal, black-haired brown-eyed teenage dream!  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me,  
I knew we were bound to fight together,  
Bound to fight together!

She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare run back  
Just stay back-to-back with me  
I said I'm holding back  
She said shut up and fight with me  
This battle is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and fight with me

Deep in her eyes  
I think I see the future  
I realize this is my last chance

She took my arm  
I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said

Oh don't you dare run back  
Just stay back-to-back with me  
I said I'm going back  
She said shut up and fight with me  
This battle is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and fight

Oh don't you dare run back  
Just stay back-to-back with me  
I said I'm going back  
She said shut up and fight with me  
This battle is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and fight with me

Oh oh oh shut up fight with me  
Oh oh oh shut up fight with me

* * *

 **A/N: This turned out pretty good! (For me, anyways.)**

 **J. Walker-Gordon out!**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #MerryCHRISTmas**


	6. I'll Make A Ninja Out of You!

**Sorry for the wait! With the holidays and everything, I kinda got distracted...**

 **Anyways, this was requested by Jonathen (Guest), and Guest. Actually, I got the lyrics from someone who drew some fan art called I'll Make A Ninja Out of You on**

 **D. E. V. I. A. N. T. A. R. T. The artist is named uni416 if you wanna see it.**

* * *

Sensei: Let's get down to business

To defeat the foes

After looking at you ninja

I regret who I chose

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met

But you can bet before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man out of you

Tranquil as a Nindroid

But on fire within

Once you find your center

You are sure to win

You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot

And you haven't got a clue

Somehow I'll make a man out of you

Cole: I'm never gonna catch my breath

Kai: Say goodbye to the fans that loved me

Jay: Boy, was I a fool for cutting gym

Nya: The Sensei's got them scared to death

I hope he doesn't see right through me

Lloyd: Now I really wish I knew how to spin

Sensei: Be a man!

We must be swift as the coursing river

Be a man!

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a man!

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the darkside of the moon!

Time is raging towards us

Till the foes arrive

Heed my every order and you might survive

(To Lloyd:) You're unsuited for the rage of war

So pack up, go home, you're through

How can I make a man out of you

Be a man!

We must be swift as the coursing river

Be a man!

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a man!

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the darkside of the moon!

Be a man!

We must be swift as the coursing river

Be a man!

With all the force of a great typhoon

Be a man!

With all the strength of a raging fire

Mysterious as the darkside of the moon!


	7. You'll Be Back

**Hey, hey, hey! You're probably wondering why I'm updating early. Well, my aunt is coming over from Indiana to visit us on Monday. And she'll he staying for 10 days, so... yeah. BUT I'M SO EXCITED! The last time she visited us was when I was waaay younger. Also, I know y'all were expecting me to update Power Mishap. But I'm really busy this week, and song parodies are really easy to write and stuff, so I posted this instead.**

 **Speaking of song parodies, You'll Be Back is from _Hamilton_. If haven't heard of it, it is THE MOST AMAZING MUSICAL IN THE WORLD. (For me and like the rest of America, at least. XD) I haven't seen the actually play, but THE SONGS. All of them are written by the amazing Lin-Manuel Miranda (the composer for Moana), AND ****MOST OF THEM HAVE SERIOUSLY TAKEN OVER MY BRAIN. (Just a slight warning; there's a bit of language in some of the songs, so you might want to take some caution... if you plan on listening to them. This one doesn't have any, though!) But, enough talk. ON WITH THE FANFICTION SONG PARODY THINGAMAGJIGGER!  
**

* * *

Chen (to Skylor):  
You say  
The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay  
Don't think  
That those pesky ninja you have sided with do not betray  
(Don't be sad!)  
I thought that we made an arrangement when you went away  
Now you're making me mad  
Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your dad  
You'll be back, soon you'll see  
You'll remember you belong to me  
You'll be back, time will tell  
You'll remember that I served you well  
Oceans rise, empires fall  
We have seen each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove  
I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da…

You say my care is draining and you can't go on  
You'll be the one complaining when I am gone...  
Skylor, don't leave, my daughter  
'Cause you're my favorite daughter  
My sweet, obedient daughter  
My amber weilding daughter  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…

You'll be back, I am sure  
I'll fight those ninja and win the war  
For your love, for your praise  
And I'll love you till my dying days  
When you're gone, I'll go mad  
So don't throw away this thing we had  
'Cause when push comes to shove  
I will kill your friends plus your boyfriend to remind you of my love

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat—  
Everybody!

Chen's Henchmen/Clouse:  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da dat dat da ya da!  
Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da  
Dat dat da ya da...

* * *

 **A/N: I really have nothing to say... except... I'LL BE BACK!  
**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #FriendsAreFamily #HeckYeahILoveHamilton #LINROCKS**


	8. Belle

**GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS I SAW LEGO NINJAGO MOVIE AND I DIDN'T LIKE IT...  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I LOVED IT! IT WAS AMAZING. But I'm not going to spoil anything, only that I personally thought it was better than the LEGO Batman Movie, and that I definitely recommend seeing it. So, if you've seen it, PM ME! I wanna talk! *explodes into a million LEGO bricks***

 **BUT ANYWAYS, this song is from Beauty and the Beast (2017), "Belle". So enjoy! (And yea, this takes place in France, like in the movie...)  
**

* * *

(When the name of the speaker is bold, that means they're talking.)

Nya:  
Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say...

Townspeople:  
Bonjour! Bonjour!  
Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!

Nya:  
There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor, provincial town

 **Dareth:**  
Good morning, Nya!

 **Nya:**  
Good morning, Dareth!  
Have you lost something again?

 **Dareth:**  
Well, I believe I have  
Problem is, I've—I can't remember what...  
Oh well, I'm sure it'll come to me.  
Where are you off to?

 **Nya:**  
To return this book to Monsieur Wu.  
It's about two lovers in fair Verona.

 **Dareth:**  
Sounds boring!

Townspoeple:  
Look there she goes, that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd  
'Cause her head's up on some cloud  
No denying she's a funny teen that girl

Merchant:  
Bonjour! Good day! How is your family?

Lady:  
Bonjour! Good day! How is your _wife_?

Other Lady:  
I need six eggs! That's too expensive!

Nya:  
There must be more than this provincial life!

 **Monsieur Wu:**  
Ahh, if it isn't the only bookworm in town!  
So, where did you run off to this week?

 **Nya:**  
Two cities in Northern Italy.  
I didn't want to come back...  
Have you got any new places to go?

 **Monsieur Wu:**  
I'm afraid not...  
But you may re-read any of the old ones that you'd like.

 **Nya:**  
Your library makes our small corner of the world feel big.

 **Monsieur Wu:**  
Bon voyage!

Townspeople:  
Look there she goes, the girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy, far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is she.

Nya:  
Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my favorite part because—you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til Chapter Three!

Townspeople:  
Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty" *****  
Her looks have got no parallel  
But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very diff'rent from the rest of us  
She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Nya!

 **Nadakhan:**  
Look at her, Clancee—my future wife.  
Nya is the most beautiful girl in the village,  
That makes her the best!

 **Clancee:**  
But she's so... well-read!  
And you're so... athletically inclined...

 **Nadakhan:**  
Yes... But ever since the war, I've felt like I've been missing something. And she's the only girl that gives me that sense of—

 **Clancee:**  
Mmm... je ne sais quoi?

 **Nadakhan:**  
I don't know what that means. *****

Nadakhan:  
Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town, there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Nya.

Women:  
Look there he goes  
Isn't he dreamy? **(A/N: No, he is not.)**  
Monsieur Nadakhan  
Oh, he's so cute!  
Be still, my heart  
I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute!

Townswoman:  
Bonjour!

Nadakhan:  
Pardon

Nya:  
Good day

Townswoman:  
Mais oui!

Townswoman:  
You call this bacon?

Townswoman:  
What lovely flowers!

Townsman:  
Some cheese

Townswoman:  
Ten yards!

Townsman:  
One pound

Nadakhan:  
Excuse me

Cheese Merchant:  
I'll get the knife

Nadakhan:  
Please let me through!

Townswoman:  
This bread

Townsman:  
Those fish

Townswoman:  
It's stale!

Townswoman:  
They smell!

Men:  
Madame's mistaken

Women:  
Well, maybe so

Nya:  
There must be more than this provincial life!

Nadakhan:  
Just watch, I'm going to make Nya my wife!

Townspeople:  
Look there she goes  
That girl is strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle!

It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Nya!

* * *

 ***** **Not really. The name Nya actually means "purpose", but I couldn't think of anything that would help make sense if I put the word purpose in this verse.**

 ** ***"I don't know what" is what "je ne sais quoi" means. So yeah...****

* * *

 ** **A/N: So... I know this is kind of random, but, what does the LEGO Ninjago Movie and the My Little Pony Movie have in common? I'll give the answer when I update Ninjago: A Kindergarten Story. But in the meantime, let me know what you think!****

 ** **#God'sNotDead #SpeakLife #NinjaNeverQuit #YOUNEEDTOWATCHTHELEGONINJAGOMOVIE #TheFEELS  
****


	9. I Won't Say I'm In Love

**HelloOOooOoooOoo! I got a request from skylor chan to make a parody of "I Won't Say I'm in Love!" (I hope it isn't too late...) So, Skylor will be singing this song about Kai!  
**

* * *

Skylor:

If there's a prize for rotten judgement,  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that-

Her thoughts:

Who d'you think you're kidding?  
Kai's the earth and heaven to you!  
Try to keep it hidden,  
Honey we can see right through you  
Girl you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of!

Skylor:

No chance no way I won't say it, no no

Her thoughts:

You swoon you sigh why deny it? Oh, oh!

Skylor:

It's too cliche! I won't say I'm in love!  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It looks so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip girl!"  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out

Her thoughts:

Girl you can't deny it  
Who you are is how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying  
Hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad!

Skylor:

No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no

Her thoughts:

Give up, give in! See that grin? You're in love!

Skylor:

This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love

Her thoughts:

We'll repeat until you admit you're in love

Skylor:

You're way off base I won't say it  
 _Get off my case,_ I won't say it!

Her thoughts:

Girl, don't be proud it's okay you're in love

Skylor:

Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love...

* * *

 **A/N: I only had to tweak a few words! This song fits Skylor so well!  
**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #PrayForParkland :'(**


	10. The Ninja Side

**I'm BACK! Indiana was great, and we got to visit good ol' Chicago in Illinois, too! Man, I missed you guys...**

 **ANYWAYS~ time for a parody! This time it's from the amazing movie "The Greatest Showman!" (which I have not seen yet BUT REALLY WANT TO) The song is "The Other Side", starring Sensei Wu and Kai! Enjoy!  
**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **darkninja12: OMG ANOTHER HAMILTON FAN! Thank you so much! I'm planning to do more, so... *wink wink***

 **Anonymous Dragon: Aw, I'm happy that these made your day! There will be more in the future, so stay tuned! ;D**

 **skylor chan:** **You're welcome! (If it didn't happen already,) I hope you do well on your ice recital! I really love "I Won't Say in Love", too!**

 **skylor chan: (second review) OMG YOU LISTEN TO THE GREATEST SHOWMAN TOO?! AHHHHHHHH- But yes! I will put your requests on my to do list! (It might take me a while to do them though XD)**

* * *

 **Sensei Wu:**  
Right here, right now  
I put the offer out  
I don't want to chase you down  
I know you see it  
You run with me  
And I can cut you free  
Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in  
Trade that smith apron for something colorful  
And if it's crazy, live a little crazy  
You can play it sensible, a king of conventional  
Or you can risk it all and see

Don't you wanna get away from the blacksmith part you gotta play  
'Cause I got what you need  
So come with me and take the ride  
It'll take you to the ninja side  
'Cause you can do like you do  
Or you can do like me  
Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key  
Oh, man! Suddenly you're free to fight!  
It'll take you to the ninja side

 **Kai:**  
Okay, old man, you want to cut me in  
Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen  
So thanks, but no  
I think I'm good to go  
'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in  
Now I admire you, the ninja thing you do  
You're onto something, really it's something  
But I never get too bored, and I don't train with ninja swords  
I'll have to leave that up to you

Don't you know that I'm okay with this blacksmith part I get to play  
'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride  
I don't need to see the ninja side  
So go and do like you do  
I'm good to do like me  
Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key  
Oh, man! Can't you see I'm doing fine  
I don't need to see the ninja side

 **Sensei Wu:**  
Now is this really how you like to spend your days?  
Clanking of metal, and dusty pathways

 **Kai:**  
If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town  
Disgraced and disowned, just a pajamaed clown!

 **Sensei Wu:**  
But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little  
Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll  
Wake you up and cure your aching  
Take your walls and start 'em breaking  
Now that's a deal that seems worth taking  
But I guess I'll leave that up to you

 **Kai:**  
Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly  
What percentage of the team would I be taking? **(A/N: Eh, let's suppose that Wu paid the kids to become ninjas...)**

 **Sensei Wu:**  
Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action  
I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen

 **Kai:**  
I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine

 **Sensei Wu:**  
Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime

 **Kai:**  
Fifteen

 **Sensei Wu:**  
I'll do eight

 **Kai:**  
Twelve

 **Sensei Wu:**  
Maybe nine

 **Kai:**  
Ten

 **Both:**  
Don't you wanna get away to a ninja part you're gonna play  
'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride  
To the ninja side  
So if you do like I do  
So if you do like me  
Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key  
Oh, man! Suddenly we're free to fight!  
We're going to the ninja side  
So if you do like I do  
(To the ninja side)  
So if you do like me  
(We're going to the ninja side)  
'Cause if we do we're going to the ninja side!  
We're going to the ninja side


	11. Rewrite the Stars

**Hiii~ Don't have much to say other than this is a request from skylor chan! It's "Rewrite the Stars" (FROM THE GREATEST SHOWMAN), and it features Kai and Skylor!**

* * *

 **Kai:**  
You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied  
You claim it's not in the cards  
That your dad's pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?

What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight

 **Skylor:**  
You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through  
I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're gonna wake up and see that it was hopeless after all

No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you, it's not up to me  
Everyone tells us what we have to be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight

 **Both:**  
All I want is to fight with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you

 **Skylor:  
** It feels impossible

 **Kai:  
** It's not impossible

 **Skylor: _  
_**Is it impossible?

 **Both:**  
Say that it's possible

How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours...

 **Skylor:**  
You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and  
My hands are tied


	12. How Far I'll Go

**This was requested by Serpentine King! It's "How Far I'll Go" from Moana sung by Nya!**

* * *

Nya:  
I've been staring at the edge of the water  
'Long as I can remember, never really knowing why  
I wish I could be the perfect warrior  
But I cannot control the water, no matter how hard I try  
Every turn I take, in training I slack  
Every move I make, every road leads back  
To the place I know, where I can't control, though I long to be

See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the power in my hands on the sea help guide me  
One day I'll know, if I go there's just no telling how far I'll go

I know everybody on Ninjago, seems so happy on Ninjago  
Everything is by design  
I know everybody on Ninjago has a role on Ninjago  
So maybe I can roll with mine  
I can fight with pride, I can make us strong  
I'll be satisfied if I play along  
But the voice inside sings a different song  
What is wrong with me?

See the light as it shines on the sea? It's blinding  
But no one knows, how deep it goes  
And it seems like it's calling out to me, "Go control me,"  
And let me know, beyond that line, will I control that line?

The line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me  
And no one knows, how far it goes  
If the power in my hands on the sea help guide me  
One day I'll know, how far I'll go


	13. Heart Attack

**AAAAHH! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are great!**

 **This is a request from skylor chan, "Heart Attack" by Demi Lovato sung by Nya!**

* * *

 **Nya:  
** Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Almost said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you  
Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never break a sweat for those other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you,  
Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack

The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames

You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack (heart attack)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
Oh I think I'd have a heart attack

I think I'd have a heart attack

* * *

 **A/N: WELP, I didn't have to change much in this song...  
**


	14. Wildside & Hakuna Matata

**Hello, hello, hello! This parody collection is on a roll! To keep up with the many requests, there will be two parodies in this chapter: "Wildside", requested by SkyTalon and sung by Nya and Skylor, and "Hakuna Matata" requested by KAI IS THE BEST and sung by Wu and Garmadon!**

* * *

 **"Wildside:"**

 **Nya:  
** My heart is racing can't stop this feeling  
My ground is shaking oh, wanna let go, go crazy  
Fight all the bad guys my world is waiting oh

 **Skylor:**  
Don't want to stop, give up, I want it all 'cause I just ain't had it enough  
Keep up, we're gonna show the world  
That there's just no stopping us  
No one can hold us back we're gonna break the rules  
Can't hold us back we're gonna light the fuse and us

 **Both:  
** I'm living on the wildside, wildside  
No telling what I might find, might find  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the oh oh oh  
On the wildside, wildside  
So let it now it's my time, my time  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the oh oh oh oh

 **Skylor:**  
I used to think that good things were so bad  
No need to hold back not me no more  
I'm walking this road I'm taking control  
My heart can say no

 **Both:**  
I'm living on the wildside, wildside  
No telling what I might find, might find  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the ooh ooh ooh  
On the wildside, wildside  
So let it now it's my time, my time  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the oooh ooh ooh ooh

 **Nya:**  
Don't want to live my life by design  
Locked inside, breaking

 **Skylor:**  
Break the rules  
Light the fuse  
Something new that's why

 **Nya:**  
I'm living on the wildside  
No telling what I might find  
No stopping 'cause it feels right oh oh oh oh

 **Both:**  
I'm living on the wildside, wildside  
No telling what I might find, might find  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the oh oh oh  
On the wildside, wildside  
So let it now it's my time, my time  
No stopping 'cause it feels right, feels right  
I'm living on the oh oh oh oh  
I'm living on the wildside, wildside!

* * *

 **"Hakuna Matata:" (I guess Wu and Garmadon would be younger here...)  
**

 **Wu:**  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase

 **Garmadon:**  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze

 **Wu:**  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days...

 **Both:**  
It's our problem-free philosophy

 **Wu:**  
Hakuna Matata!

 _ **(Italics means speaking parts)**_

 _ **Lloyd:**_  
" _Hakuna matata_?"

 _ **Garmadon:**_  
 _"It's our motto, son!"_

 ** _Lloyd:_**  
 _"What's a motto?"_

 _ **Wu:**_  
 _"Nothing... what's a-motto with you?"_

 _ **Garmadon:**_  
 _"You know son, these two words will solve all your problems."_

 _ **Wu:**_  
 _"That's right. Take Garm for example."  
_ Why, when he was a young schoolboy-

 **Garmadon:**  
When I was a young schoolboooooy!

 **Wu:  
** Very nice!

 **Garmadon:**  
Thanks!

 **Wu:**  
He found his attitude lacked a certain appeal  
He would have a school brawl after every meal

 **Garmadon:**  
I was a evil soul, and I was thick-skinned  
But it hurt that my friends never stood downwind  
And oh, the shame

 **Wu:**  
He was ashamed!

 **Garmadon:**  
Thought of changin' my name

 **Wu:**  
Oh, what's in a name?

 **Garmadon:**  
Felt that I'd get caught

 **Wu:**  
How did you feel?

 **Garmadon:**  
Every time that I-

 **Wu:**  
Garmadon! Not in front of your kid!

 **Garmadon:**  
Oh... sorry.

 **Both:**  
Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze

 **Lloyd:**  
It means no worries  
For the rest of your days

 **Garmadon:**  
Yeah, sing it, Lloyd!

 **All:**  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!

Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna Matata  
Hakuna

It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata


	15. My Lullaby & Breakup in a Small Town

**Today's requests are "My Lullaby", from The Lion King II, requested by Sun-drop, and "Breakup in a Small Town" requested by It'sYourGirl!**

* * *

 **"My Lullaby," sung by Garmadon  
**

 _(Italics mean speaking parts)_

 **Garmadon:** _  
Hush, my little one._  
 _You must be exhausted_...  
Sleep now, my little Lloyd  
Let your dreams take wing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a king!

I've been exiled, persecuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense

But I dream a dream oh so nice  
That I don't feel so depressed  
'Cause it makes me think about vice  
And it helps me get some rest

The sound of Wu's dying gasp  
His ninja squealing in my grasp  
All of Ninjago's mournful cry  
That's my lullaby!

Now the past I've tried forgetting  
And my foes I could forgive  
Trouble is, I know it's petty  
But I hate to let them live

So I've found myself somebody  
Who will chase Wu up a tree

Oh, the battle may be bloody  
But that kind of works for me!

The melody of angry growls  
A counterpoint of painful howls  
A symphony of death, oh my!  
That's my lullaby!

Mom's missing, but Garmy's still around  
To love this little lad  
Till he learns to be a killer  
With a lust for being bad!

*Lloyd refuses to sleep; starts crying*

 **Garmadon: *frustrated***  
Argh! Sleep, ya little termite!  
Erm—I mean, precious little thing  
One day when you're big and strong  
You will be a king!  
The pounding of the drums of war!  
The thrill of Lloyd mighty roar!  
The joy of vengeance!

Testify!  
I can hear the cheering  
Lloyd! What a guy!

Payback time is nearing  
And then our flag will fly  
Against a blood-red sky  
That's my lullaby!

* * *

 **"Breakup in a Small Town" by Sam Hunt, sung by Cole**

 **Cole:**  
I knew I'd see her around  
I'd be at some party, she'd show up and I'd be walking out  
Or across some parking lot hiding behind her brother  
I'd look up, she'd be at the red light beside me  
In that red Maxima with the sticker on the back  
I'd act like I didn't see her  
We'd pay at the same pumps  
Flip through the same stations  
And slow down for the same curves  
Run around with the same crowds  
We just needed some time  
She could get on with her life and I'd get on with mine  
Thought I would be fine, heh, but maybe not  
I knew she'd find a way to get over me  
But I'd never thought that...

She would get down with somebody I know  
I guess that's just how it goes  
When you break up in a small town  
I see our friends and they put on a show  
Like they don't want me to know  
So they give me the go-around  
But there's only so many streets, so many lights  
I swear it's like I can't even leave my house  
I should've known all along  
You gotta move or move on  
When you break up in a small town

For a while I guess they were keeping it low-key  
But now it's like these county lines are closing in on me  
I see 'em everywhere together  
And it's hitting a little too close to home  
She's so far gone, but she didn't go far  
She was over me before the grass grew back where she used to park her car  
She's leaving those same marks in someone else's yard  
In someone else's arms right down the road  
And I never thought that...

She would get down with somebody I know  
I guess that's just how it goes  
When you break up in a small town  
I see our friends and they put on a show  
Like they don't want me to know  
So they give me the go-around  
But there's only so many streets, so many lights  
I swear it's like I can't even leave my house  
I should've known all along  
You gotta move or move on  
When you break up in a small town

Her mailbox is seven minutes from mine  
And I drive into town sometimes I see you sittin' there with him  
And I wanna jump out  
I wanna fight  
I wanna say, "... that guy!" but I can't  
It's my fault, I let her go  
I never thought that...

She would get down with somebody I know  
I guess that's just how it goes  
When you break up in a small town  
I see our friends and they put on a show  
They don't want me to know  
So they give me the go-around  
But there's only so many streets, so many lights  
I swear it's like I can't even leave my house  
I should've known all along  
You gotta move or move on  
When you break up in a small town


	16. Just a Kiss & Make a Move

**Today's requests are "Just a Kiss" requested by rpm shadow and "Make a Move" requested by skylor chan!  
**

* * *

 **"Just a Kiss"**

 **Nya:**  
Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
I'm caught up in this moment  
I'm caught up in your smile

 **Jay:**  
I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
But we don't need to rush this  
Let's just take this slow

 **Both:**  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch in the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
No I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

 **Jay:**  
I know that if we give this a little time  
It will only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

 **Both:**  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch in the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
No I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight  
No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight  
Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch in the fire burning so bright  
No I don't want to mess this thing up  
No I don't want to push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright, oh  
Let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight

* * *

 **"Make a Move"**

 **Skylor:**  
Somebody make a move  
Somebody make a move  
Please somebody

Test my reality  
Check if there's a weak spot  
Clingin' to insanity  
In hopes the world will ease up  
Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better  
Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure  
Everyone started out a little insane  
But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game  
But some of you never learned to drop the act  
So under that skin of yours: a heart attack

Cause everybody's so scared  
We don't wanna go there  
We don't wanna make a move  
We got all our lives to lose  
Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out  
I play along  
Like I don't know what's going on

Somebody make a move  
Somebody make a move  
Please somebody make a move  
We all know  
We all know what's going on

And if I had the answers I'd have written them out  
So I can tell you what to do and what this thing is about  
But all I've ever learned comes second-hand  
And I dare not preach what I don't understand

You and I; we share the same disease  
Cover up; compromise what we grieve  
I've let more than my share of revivals die  
This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight

Cause everybody's so scared  
We don't wanna go there  
We don't wanna make a move  
We got all our lives to lose  
Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out  
I play along  
Like I don't know what's going on

Somebody make a move  
Somebody make a move  
Please somebody make a move  
We all know  
We all know what's going on

Pointing my fingers the problems still linger  
They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger  
Running with fire, I live like a liar  
Please somebody make a move

Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)  
Somebody make a move (The problems still linger)  
Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)  
Somebody  
Somebody make a move

Cause everybody's so scared  
We don't wanna go there  
We don't wanna make a move  
Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out  
I play along

Cause everybody's so scared  
We don't wanna go there  
We don't wanna make a move  
We got all our lives to lose  
Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out  
I play along  
Like I don't know what's going on

Somebody make a move  
Somebody make a move  
Please somebody make a move  
We all know  
We all know what's going on


	17. Outta Style & Never Enough

**Today's parodies are "Outta Style" requested by QueenOfTheJordan and "Never Enough" requested by razena!  
**

* * *

 **"Outta Style" by Aaron Watson and sung by Nya and Jay**

 **Jay:**  
If a melody is like a memory  
You're a long hot summer night symphony  
Blaring on the speakers of my Monte Carlo  
Down FM 109 on my FM Radio

We could take it slow  
Put it on cruise control  
You know it's been a while

 **Both:**  
We're never going outta style  
I was thinking... while the sun is sinking... low we could go all night  
Never going outta style in my Chevy, parking at the levy  
Getting hot and heavy after all this time  
The trends will come and go  
The winds of change will blow  
The way we love is never going outta style singing

Singing "Rebel Rebel" at the top of our lungs  
Out of town windows down playing those dashboard drums  
Everybody said you'd never make it too far  
With some poor boy playing on some pawn shop guitar

 **Nya:**  
You know my crazy dreams  
Were busting at the seams  
Just like these old boots and jeans

 **Both:**  
We're never going outta style  
I was thinking... while the sun is sinking... low we could go all night  
Never going outta style in my Chevy, parking at the levy  
Getting hot and heavy after all this time  
The trends will come and go  
The winds of change will blow  
The way we love is never going, never going outta style  
We're never going outta style

 **Jay:**  
I'll pop my collar do my best James Dean  
We'll hit the road like a Steve McQueen movie scene  
Show me your million dollar Marilyn smile  
And I'll show you a love love love

 **Both:**  
That's never going outta style  
I was thinking... while the sun is sinking... low we could go all night  
Never going outta style in my Chevy, parking at the levy  
Getting hot and heavy after all this time  
The trends will come and go  
The winds of change will blow  
The way we love is never going outta style

We could take it slow  
Put it on cruise control  
The way we love is never going outta style

Never going outta style  
I was thinking... while the sun is sinking... low we could go all night  
We're never going outta style  
In my Chevy, parking at the levy  
Getting hot and heavy after all this time  
Never going outta style  
We're never going outta style  
Yeah, we're never going outta style

* * *

 **"Never Enough" from the Greatest Showman and sung by Harumi  
**

 **Harumi:**  
I'm trying to hold my breath  
Let it stay this way  
Can't let this moment end  
You set off a dream with me  
Getting louder now  
Can you hear it echoing?  
Take my hand  
Will you share this with me?  
'Cause darling without you

All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the nightsky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough

For me  
Never, never  
Never, never  
Never, for me  
For me  
Never enough  
Never enough  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me

All the shine of a thousand spotlights  
All the stars we steal from the nightsky  
Will never be enough  
Never be enough  
Towers of gold are still too little  
These hands could hold the world but it'll  
Never be enough  
Never be enough

For me  
Never, never  
Never, never  
Never, for me  
For me  
Never enough  
Never, never  
Never enough  
Never, never  
Never enough  
For me  
For me  
For me

For me


	18. Requests!

**Woah! SO MANY REQUESTS! (Don't worry, it's a good thing.) I'm going to do four parodies in today's chapter! We have "Strawberry Wine" by Deana Carter, requested by RPM Shadow, "Be Our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast 2017, requested by Isabella camovic, "Try Everything" by Shakira, requested by stormyskies8, and "Wizard and I" from Wicked, requested by skylor chan! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

 **"Strawberry Wine" sung by Skylor**

 **Skylor:**  
Kai was working through college on my father's farm  
I was thirsting for knowledge and he had a car  
I was caught somewhere between a woman and a child  
When one restless summer we found love growing wild  
On the banks of the river on a well beaten path  
It's funny how those memories they last  
Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine

I still remember when thirty was old  
And my biggest fear was September when he had to go  
A few cards and letters and one long distance call  
We drifted away like the leaves in the fall  
But year after year I come back to this place  
Just to remember the taste  
Of strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine

The fields have grown over now  
Years since they've seen the plow  
There's nothing time hasn't touched  
Is it really Kai or the loss of my innocence  
I've been missing so much

Like strawberry wine and seventeen  
The hot July moon saw everything  
My first taste of love oh bittersweet  
Green on the vine  
Like strawberry wine  
Strawberry wine  
Strawberry wine

* * *

 **"Be Our Guest"**

 _(italics mean speaking parts)_

 **Kai: (to Nya)**  
Ma chère Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair, as the dining room proudly presents... your dinner

Be our guest! Be our guest  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

They can sing, they can dance  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!

Beef ragout  
Cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding, en flambé  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!

You're alone  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes! I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks!

 **Everyone:**  
And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet

 **Kai:**  
Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest  
If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest  
Be our guest!

 **All:**  
Be our guest! Be our guest!

 **Kai:**  
Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
—Eh, Cole?  
Suddenly those good old days are gone

Too long, we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills  
Most days, we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat, and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

 **Misako:**  
It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sake's alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear, that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm, piping hot  
 **(to Lloyd)** Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed!  
We've got a lot to do  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!

 **Everyone:**  
She's our guest!

 **Misako:**  
She's our guest!

 **Everyone:**  
She's our guest!

Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed

 **Everyone:**  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going

 **Cole:**  
Course by course-

 **Kai and everyone:**  
One by one!  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight, you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!

* * *

 **"Try Everything"**

 **Nya:**  
I messed up tonight  
I lost another fight  
I still mess up but I'll just train again  
I keep falling down  
I keep on hitting the ground  
I always get up now to fight what's next  
Birds don't just fly  
They fall down and get up  
Nobody learns without getting it wrong

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
Though I'm on the lead  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

Oh oh try everything

Look how far you've come  
You filled your heart with love  
Baby you've done enough that cut your breath  
Don't beat yourself up  
No need to run so fast  
Sometimes we come last but we did our best

I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
Though I'm on the lead  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail  
I won't give up, no I won't give in  
Till I reach the end  
And then I'll start again  
No I won't leave  
I wanna try everything  
I wanna try even though I could fail

I'll keep on making those new mistakes  
I'll keep on making them every day  
Those new mistakes

Oh oh, try everything

* * *

 **"Wizard and I" (I guess this would take place before Skylor met the ninja.)  
**

 **Clouse:**  
Oh, Miss Skylor  
Many years we have waited  
For the gift of yours to appear  
Why, I predict Master Chen could make you his  
Magic grand vizier!  
My dear, my dear

I'll write at once to Master Chen  
Tell him of you in advance  
With a talent like yours, dear  
There is a definite chance  
If you work as you should  
You'll be making good

 **Skylor:**  
Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me help my father  
If I make good  
So I'll make good

When I help my father  
Once I prove my worth  
And then I'll get much power  
What I've waited for since- since birth!

And with his fatherly wisdom  
By my looks, he won't be blinded  
Do you think Master Chen is dumb?  
Or, like Skulkin, so small-minded?  
No!

He'll say to me, "I see who you truly are -  
A girl on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
My Father and I

Once I'm with my father  
My whole life will change  
Cause once you're with Master Chen  
No one thinks you're strange!

No father is not proud of you  
Nobody acts ashamed  
And Ninjago has to love  
When by Master Chen, you're acclaimed

And this gift or this curse I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand in hand  
My father and I..

And one day, he'll say to me  
"Skylor, a girl who is so superior  
Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your amber  
It would be all right for you  
To be with me, much grander?"

And yes of course, that is important to me  
"Oh yes, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be my father and I  
Yes, what a pair we'll be Master Chen and-

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy, I know  
It sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
Celebration throughout the land  
That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with Master Chen  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!

And so it will be  
For the rest of my life  
And I'll want nothing else till I die

Held in such high esteem  
When people see me, they will scream  
Half of the land's favorite team  
Master Chen and I

* * *

 **A/N: Just to remind everyone who requests songs:  
**

 **I won't do songs with profanity, suggestiveness, violence or anything that goes against my beliefs as a Christian. I'm not being rude, it's just a reminder. I hope you guys understand. ^^"  
**

 **Also, thank you for being patient with me! School's been tough, and it's hard to find time to do these requests! (But I'm not complaining, I love doing these!)**

 **#God'sNotDead #NinjaNeverQuit #SpeakLife #ThanksForUnderstanding**


	19. Quadruple Requests!

**Today we have "Wildfire", requested by KaiIsAwesome, "See You Again", requested by Reepicheep'sLucy, and "All of Me" and "Hurt requested by razena!**

* * *

 **"Wildfire"**

 **Kai:**  
I was dry, broken down  
Could barely feel my heart  
Just lying in the dark  
Lightning bolt to the ground  
You made an amber glow  
It only took a spark

Now it feels like my walls are melting down  
Like a force of nature now  
Like my walls are melting down

It's burning out of control  
Love like I've never known  
Lighting us up tonight  
(ooh whoa-oh-oh)  
So let's get lost in the flames  
Just got our hearts to blame  
You touch me, I ignite  
Like a wildfire  
Like a wildfire  
(ooh whoa-oh-oh)  
It's burning out of control  
Like a wildfire  
Like a wildfire  
(ooh whoa-oh-oh)  
You're burning up my soul

 **Skylor:**  
Steady hands, level head  
It all abandons me  
I only feel your heat  
White hot, burning red  
Who knew that letting go would make me so complete?

Now it feels like my walls are melting down  
Like a force of nature now  
Like my walls are melting down

 **Both:**  
It's burning out of control  
Love like I've never known  
Lighting us up tonight  
(ooh whoa-oh-oh)  
So let's get lost in the flames  
Just got our hearts to blame  
You touch me, I ignite  
Like a wildfire  
Like a wildfire  
(ooh whoa-oh-oh)  
It's burning out of control  
Like a wildfire  
Like a wildfire  
(ooh whoa-oh-oh)  
You're burning up my soul

Somehow you're burning away my doubt  
(whoa-oh-oh-oh)  
And now I'm yours 'til the flames are out  
(whoa-oh)  
I'm powerless in the blazing light  
Only you can prevent the fire we're starting tonight

It's burning out of control  
Love like I've never known  
Lighting us up tonight  
(ooh whoa-oh-oh)  
So let's get lost in the flames  
Just got our hearts to blame  
You touch me, I ignite  
Like a wildfire  
Like a wildfire  
(ooh whoa-oh-oh)  
It's burning out of control  
Like a wildfire  
Like a wildfire  
(ooh whoa-oh-oh)  
You're burning up my soul  
Like a wildfire  
Like a wildfire  
You're burning up my soul

* * *

 **"See You Again" (This takes place between seasons three and four, and Cole's also singing to Zane.)  
**

 **Cole:  
** It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it if I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it if I see you again  
If I see you again

Man, remember the ship we flew  
Good things we've been through  
That I'll be standing right here  
Talking to you about another path I  
Know we loved to hit the road and laugh  
But something told me that it wouldn't last  
Had to switch up, look at things different, see the bigger picture  
Those were the days, sacrifice always pays, now I see you in a better place

How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything we went through, you were standing there by our side  
And now you gonna be with us for the last fight

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it if I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it if I see you again  
If I see you again

First you both go out your way  
And the vibe is feeling strong and what's  
Small turn to a friendship, a friendship  
Turn into a bond and that bond will never  
Be broken and the love will never get lost  
And when brotherhood come first, then the line  
Will never be crossed, established it on our own  
When that line had to be drawn and that line is what  
We reach, I'll remember you when you're gone

How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got?  
Everything we went through, you were standing there by our side  
And now you gonna be with us for the last fight

So let the light guide your way, hold every memory  
As you go and every road you take will always lead you home

It's been a long day without you, my friend  
And I'll tell you all about it if I see you again  
We've come a long way from where we began  
Oh I'll tell you all about it if I see you again  
If I see you again

* * *

 **"All of Me" (Zane is singing this to P.I.X.A.L.)  
**

 **Zane:  
** What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
Got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all, all of you  
Give me all of you

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all, though it's hard

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all, all of me  
And you give me all, all of you

* * *

 **"Hurt"  
**  
 **Garmadon:**  
I hurt myself today  
To see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
The only thing that's real

The needle tears a hole  
The old familiar sting  
Try to kill it all away  
But I remember everything

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end

And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

I wear this crown of thorns  
Upon my liars chair  
Full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair

Beneath the stains of time  
The feelings disappear  
You are someone else  
I am still right here

What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know  
Goes away in the end

And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt

If I could start again  
A million miles away  
I will keep myself  
I would find a way


	20. Chapter 20

**Today's requests are "Stronger" for It'sYourGirl, "What is This Feeling", for skylor chan, and "A Million Dreams" and "Thunder", for NinjagoGeek4EVER.**

* * *

 **"Stronger"**

 **Kai:**  
You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in color  
And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me  
Think you had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
But told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You try to break me but you see what doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me  
You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning  
In the end

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

When I'm alone

* * *

 **"What is This Feeling?" (This would take place around season one. (Or is it season two?)**

 **Kai:**  
Dearest Sensei Wu...

 **Garmadon:**  
Brother...

 **Both:**  
There's been some confusion over rooming here onboard

 **Kai:**  
But of course, I'll keep training hard

 **Garmadon:**  
But of course, I'll try to behave

 **Both:**  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes  
There's been some confusion for you see my roommate is...

 **Kai:**  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe...

 **Garmadon:**  
 _Dumb_

 **Kai:**  
What is this feeling, so sudden, and new?

 **Garmadon:**  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you

 **Kai:**  
My pulse is rushing

 **Garmadon:**  
My head is reeling

 **Kai:**  
My face is flushing

 **Both:**  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?  
Yes. Loathing!  
Unadulterated loathing!

 **Kai:**  
For your face

 **Garmadon:**  
Your voice

 **Kai:**  
Your clothing!

 **Both:**  
Let's just say—I loathe it all!  
Every little trait however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing!  
There's a strange exhilaration

In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit, it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long

 **Ninja:**  
Dearest Kai, you are just too good!  
How do you stand it, I don't think I could  
He's a terror  
He's a tartar  
We don't mean to show a bias but Kai, you're a martyr!

 **Kai:**  
Well, these things are sent to try us...

 **Ninja:**  
Poor Kai, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!  
We share your...

 **(The bold part is sung by the ninja)**

 **Kai and Garmadon:**  
What is this feeling? | **Loathing!**

So sudden and new? | **Unadulterated loathing!**

I felt the moment | **For his face, his voice**

I laid eyes on you | **His clothing**

My pulse is rushing | **Let's just say**

My head is reeling | **We loathe it all!**

Oh, what is this feeling?! | **Every little trait, however small**

Does it have a name? | **Makes our very flesh**

Yes... | **Begin to crawl**

Ahhh... | **Ahhh!**

Loathing! | **Loathing!**

There's a strange exhilaration | **Loathing!**

In such total detestation | **Loathing!**

It's so pure, so strong! | **So strong!**

 **Kai and Garmadon:**  
Though I do admit, it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last!

 **Kai and Garmadon:**  
And I will be loathing! | **Loathing!**

For forever, loathing | **Loathing!**

Truly deeply, loathing you | **Loathing you!**

My whole life long! | **Loathing, unadulterated loathing!**

 **Garmadon:**  
BOO!

 **Kai:**  
Ahhh!

* * *

 **"Thunder"**

 **Kai:**  
Just a young gun with a quick fuse  
I was uptight, wanna let loose  
I was dreaming of bigger things  
And wanna leave my own life behind  
Not a yes sir, not a follower  
Fit the box, fit the mold  
Have a seat in the foyer, never fighting  
I was the fire caused by lightning

Fire, fire  
Fire, fir', fire  
Fir-fir-fire, fire, fire  
Fire, fir', fire  
Fir-fir-fire, fire

Fire, feel the fire  
Lightning then the fire  
Fire, feel the fire  
Lightning then the fire  
Fire, fire  
Fire

Kids were laughing in my classes  
While I was scheming for the masses  
Who do you think you are?  
Dreaming 'bout being a big star  
They say you're basic, they say you're easy  
You're always riding in the back seat  
Now I'm smiling from the stage while  
You were clapping in the nose bleeds

Fire, fire  
Fire, fir', fire  
Fir-fir-fire, fire, fire  
Fire, fir', fire  
Fir-fir-fire, fire

Fire, feel the fire  
Lightning then the fire  
Fire, feel the fire  
Lightning then the fire  
Fire, fire  
Fire

Fire, feel the fire  
Lightning then the fire, fire

Fire, feel the fire  
Lightning then the fire  
Fire, feel the fire  
Lightning then the fire  
Fire, feel the fire  
Lightning then the fire  
Fire, feel the fire  
Lightning then the fire

Fire, fire, fire  
Fir-fir-fire fire  
Fire, fire, fire  
Fir-fir-fire, fire  
Fire, fire, fire  
Fir-fir-fire fire  
Fire, fire, fire  
Fir-fir-fire, fire

* * *

 **"A Million Dreams"**

 **Young Jay:**  
I close my eyes and I can see  
The world that's waiting up for me  
That I call my own  
Through the dark, through the door  
Through where no one's been before  
But it feels like home

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say I've lost my mind  
I don't care, I don't care, so call me crazy  
We can live in a world that we design

'Cause every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

There's a house we can build  
Every room inside is filled  
With things from far away  
The special things I compile  
Each one there to make you smile  
On a rainy day

They can say, they can say it all sounds crazy  
They can say, they can say we've lost our minds  
I don't care, I don't care if they call us crazy  
Runaway to a world that we design

 **Older Jay:**  
Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head  
A million dreams are keeping me awake  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

 **Nya:**  
However big, however small  
Let me be part of it all  
Share your dreams with me  
You may be right, you may be wrong  
But say that you'll bring me along  
To the world you see

 **Both:**  
To the world I close my eyes to see  
I close my eyes to see

 **Jay:**  
Every night I lie in bed  
The brightest colors fill my head

 **Nya:**  
A million dreams are keeping me awake

 **Jay:**  
A million dreams, a million dreams

 **Both:**  
I think of what the world could be  
A vision of the one I see  
A million dreams is all it's gonna take  
A million dreams for the world we're gonna make

For the world we're gonna make


	21. Chapter 21

**Today's requests are for Jonathen (Be Prepared), KaiIsAwesome (You've Got a Friend in Me), SerpentineKing (Human), and NinjagoGeek4EVER (Love Story)**

* * *

 **"Be Prepared" (This takes place in the LEGO Ninjago Movie universe)**

 **Garmadon:**  
Never thought my generals essential  
They're crude and unspeakably plain  
But maybe they've a glimmer of potential  
If allied to my vision and brain

I know that your powers of retention  
Are as bad as my brother's backside  
But (thick as you are) pay attention!  
My words are a matter of pride

It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares!

So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer

 **General #1:**  
And where do we feature?

 **Garmadon:**  
Just listen to teacher

I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
And injustice deliciously squared  
Be prepared!

 **General #2:**  
Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! ...for what?

 **Garmadon:**  
For the death of the ninja!

 **General #2:**  
Why? Are they sick?

 **Garmadon:**  
No, fool, we're going to kill them. And Wu too!

 **General #1:**  
Great idea! Who needs ninja!

 **Generals:**  
No ninja, no Wu, la la la la la la!

 **Garmadon:**  
Idiots! There will be a king!

 **General #2:**  
Hey, but you said...

 **Garmadon:**  
I will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!

 **Generals:**  
Long live the king!

It's great that we'll soon be connected  
With a king who'll be all-time adored

 **Garmadon:**  
Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!

 **Everyone:**  
So prepare for the coup of the century (Oooh!)  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam (Oooh... La! La! La!)  
Meticulous planning (We'll have food!)  
Tenacity spanning (Lots of food)  
Decades of denial (We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll (Endless meat)  
Be king undisputed (Aaaaaaah...)  
Respected, saluted (...aaaaaaah...)  
And seen for the wonder I am (...aaaaaaah!)  
Yes, my sword and ambitions are bared (oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
Be prepared!  
Yes, our swords and ambitions are bared  
Be prepared!

* * *

 **"You've Got a Friend in Me" (Didn't put a particular singer because this song goes well with any Ninjago BROTP. So put in your favorite ninja!)**

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
When the road looks, rough ahead  
And you're miles and miles  
From your nice warm bed  
Just remember what your old pal said  
Boy, you've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and we see it through  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

Some other folks might be  
A little bit smarter than I am  
Bigger and stronger too  
Maybe  
But none of them will ever love you the way I do  
It's me and you, boy  
And as the years go by  
Our friendship will never die  
You're gonna see  
It's our destiny  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me  
You've got a friend in me

* * *

 **"Human"**

 **Zane:**  
I'm only human  
I'm only, I'm only  
I'm only human, human

Maybe I'm foolish  
Maybe I'm blind  
Thinking I can see through this  
And see what's behind  
Got no way to prove it  
So maybe I'm blind  
But I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put your blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me

Take a look in the mirror  
And what do you see  
Do you see it clearer  
Or are you deceived  
In what you believe  
'Cause I'm only human after all  
You're only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me

Some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

Don't ask my opinion  
Don't ask me to lie  
Then beg for forgiveness  
For making you cry  
Making you cry  
'Cause I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put your blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

Oh, some people got the real problems  
Some people out of luck  
Some people think I can solve them  
Lord heavens above  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

I'm only human  
I make mistakes  
I'm only human  
That's all it takes  
To put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

I'm no prophet or Messiah  
Should go looking somewhere higher  
I'm only human after all  
I'm only human after all  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put the blame on me

I'm only human  
I do what I can  
I'm just a man  
I do what I can  
Don't put the blame on me  
Don't put your blame on me

* * *

 **"Love Story" (This is Skylor singing to Kai)  
**

 **Skylor:**  
We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello

Little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please, don't go

And I said,  
"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all that's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me, I was begging you, please, don't go

And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby just say "Yes"

Oh, oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said  
"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say yes"

Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you.


	22. Chapter 22

**WOOOOOOOOO**

 **A HUNDRED AND ONE REVIEWS YEAH**

 **ANYWAYS~  
**

 **Today's requests are History of Wrong Guys for NinjagymnasgirlK, More (Moana outtake) (I LOVE the Moana outtakes) for skylor chan, When You're Gone for RPM Shadow, and Like I'm Going to Lose You for NinjagoGeek4EVER.  
**

* * *

 **"History of Wrong Guys"**

 **Skyor: (Spoken)**  
Oh no, you don't dare  
Girl, girl, girl, I'm warning you!  
No! I think I have a crush. I can't  
I think I'm falling for him...  
Oh no  
Why not?

 **(sung)**  
Women have been making bad choices  
Since the beginning of time  
Are you gonna be another one of mine? Ohh

Used to think you were from outer space  
Who's that bright-eyed guy in your place?  
You're kinda cute, when you're not so shy. Ohh

But I've been here before  
Have I come back for more?  
Another chapter in the history of wrong guys  
You used to be so "eh"  
A limp lackluster bore  
But now you're changing into something I just can't ignore

Kai, honestly  
I've been hurt like this before  
Is there really more to you  
Than what I always thought  
How can you surprise me anymore?  
Ohh. Ohh. Ohhhhhh

 **(spoken)**  
He's not interested, you flake  
Why are they only nice when they're unavailable?

 **(sung)**  
Don't wanna be another star-crossed lover  
We all know how that ends  
I'm better off without him  
We're better off as friends. Ohh

But I've been here before  
Have I come back for more?  
Another chapter in the history of wrong guys  
Yesterday no spark  
My heart aching allure  
But today I'm feeling something I just can't ignore

Kai, honestly  
I've been hurt like this before  
Ohh. Ohh. Ohhhhhh

The history of wrong guys:  
Chapter One - He's a bum  
Two - He's not into you  
Three - He's a sleaze  
Four - Loves the girl next door  
Five - He's such a bore  
Six - Don't love you no more  
Makes you insecure  
Makes you so unsure  
Is so immature  
Loves his mother more  
Or  
Has a girlfriend named Nicola  
Ah

Kai, honestly  
I've been hurt like this before-oh-ohh  
I can see there's more to you  
Than what I always thought  
But I won't be burned anymore. Ohh. Ohh. Ohhhhhh

 **Clouse: (spoken)**  
Hey. Where you off to?

 **Skylor:**  
I've been executized

* * *

 **"More"**

 **Nya:**  
I count the steps from one end of my hometown to the other  
It's a hundred steps from where I sleep to the sea  
And when I say I've learned all there is to know  
Well there's another little island lesson  
Nature comes and shows me

I know where I am from the scent of the breeze  
The ascent of the climb  
From the tangle of the trees  
From the angle of the mountain  
To the sand on our island shore  
I've been here before

There's gotta be more  
I know there's more, there's always more  
Someday I'll be out on the sea  
And I'm gonna see more  
Yes, there's gotta be more  
I know there's more, there's always—

 **Villagers:**  
Nya, slow down

 **Nya:**  
Sorry! I'm always in somebody's way  
They do the same thing every day  
They work, they eat, they sleep, they pray  
They tell me

 **Everyone:**  
"Nya, calm down!"

 **Nya:**  
That's all they ever seem to say  
The other kids just dance and play  
How can you play?  
There's so much out there to explore

 **Kai:**  
She stares at the sky, she stumbles down the beaches ( **Nya:** And I wanna soar)  
She mumbles all the things that the ocean comes and teaches ( **Nya:** So much to explore)

With one foot here and another in the distant past

 **Female Villager:**  
She's growing up too fast

 **Nya:**  
Like I said before  
There's gotta be more  
I know there's more, there's always more  
One day I'll be brave and sail on the wave  
That leads me to more

There's gotta be more  
I know there's more, there's always more  
My brother, a bore, says "Don't cross the shore"  
But, oh, every turn I take, every trail I track  
Every path I make, every road leads back to the sea  
I'm standing at the edge of the sea  
As they all say

 **Nya:**  
"Nya, just slow down  
Nya, just dream small  
Nya, just don't drown"

Can you drown at the call of the sea?  
'Cause I can hear it calling me

 **Ancestors:**  
Aue, aue

 **Nya:**  
A thousand years ago, we used to sail to distant islands  
And the First Spinjitzu Master spoke to the sea  
So maybe, just maybe, I was born to break the silence  
I know my story could be extraordinary  
I know my story doesn't end at the shore

There's gotta be more  
I know there's more, there's always more  
I'm gonna break through, and find something new  
I'm gonna find more

There's gotta be more  
I know there's more, there's always more  
One day I'll decide to roll with the tide  
And I'm gonna see

 **Villagers:**  
Nya stand tall

 **Nya:**  
I will cross the divide, I will ride  
I will see what's on the other side

 **Villagers:**  
Nya, stand proud

 **Nya:**  
With the ocean as my guide, on the tide  
I will go where no one's ever been before  
There's always more

* * *

 **"When You're Gone"**

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd  
Need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you  
I love the things that you do

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
To always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were  
Yeah, yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I do, I give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me  
Yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missin' you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missin', too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear  
Will always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you

* * *

 **"Like I'm Gonna Lose You"**

 **Nya:**  
I found myself dreaming in silver and gold  
Like a scene from a movie that every broken heart knows  
We were walking on moonlight, and you pulled me close  
Split second and you disappeared and then I was all alone  
I woke up in tears, with you by my side  
A breath of relief, and I realized  
No, we're not promised tomorrow

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted  
Cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you

 **Jay:**  
In the blink of an eye, just a whisper of smoke  
You could lose everything, the truth is you never know  
So I'll kiss you longer baby, any chance that I get  
I'll make the most of the minutes and love with no regret  
So let's take our time to say what we want  
Use what we got before it's all gone  
No, we're not promised tomorrow

 **Both:**  
So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted  
Cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you

So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you

So I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna hold you, like I'm saying goodbye  
Wherever we're standing, I won't take you for granted  
Cause we'll never know when  
When we'll run out of time  
So I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you, like I'm gonna lose you

So I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you  
I'm gonna love you  
Like I'm gonna lose you


End file.
